Battle Geek Plus
Battle Geek Plus is an internet series created by the group of the same name and was launched on both Blip and YouTube on October 2011. It is a sketch comedy series which parodies video games and was picked up by TGWTG.com in November 2014. History BGP originally started in January 2011 as a series about Josh Christopher's geeky adventures involving video games, martial arts, and other geek related things in Indiana. Only 5 episodes were shot and released. In the spring of 2011, Josh collaborated with long time friend and former AMV (Anime Music Video) editor, Ryan Molina about re-branding and re-structuring the BGP name by doing a different variety of shows based on video games and geek culture. Ryan made a proposition that they follow a similar structure from That Guy With The Glasses. After Josh decided to move to California in the summer of 2011, he and Ryan shot their first BGP videos and released BGP to the public on both YouTube and blip.tv on October 1st, 2011. After problems with their old YouTube channel, BGP had to move to a new one in August of 2012 and was eventually purged from blip.tv in September of 2014. BGP applied for the 2014 TGWTG Talent Pick Up and was accepted in July of 2014. They made their official debut on the site on November, 7 2014. Main Series *Journey to the West (December 12th, 2014) *Turtles Fight With Honor (December 19th, 2014) *A Battle Geek Plus Christmas (December 25th, 2014) *The Master of Kung Kwon Do (January 9th, 2015) *The Art of Ninjutsu (February 5th, 2015) *Vampire Killer (March 31st, 2015) *Pencil Tosser (April 16th, 2015) *Player 3 (May 5th, 2015) *Return Fire (June 4th, 2015) *The "Rap"-th of Dr. Holocaust (July 7th, 2015) Episodes * Hotline Miami: Awesome Number (November 7th, 2014) * Halo's Alley (November 11th, 2014) * Gears of Duck Hunt (November 12th, 2014) * Super Mario Bros Hammer Time (November 14th, 2014) * Adam West vs. Kevin Conroy (November 18th, 2014) * Wired Fight Pad for the Wii U is AWESOME! (November 21st, 2014) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Parry Technique (November 26th, 2014) * Zelda Thanksgiving Special (November 27th, 2014) * Basewars: Man vs Robot (November 28th, 2014) * Totally Tubular Tim - Action 52 (December 4th, 2014) * Awesome Video Game Memories - TMNT Arcade (December 5th, 2014) * Batman Arkham City Addiction (December 9th, 2014) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Sumo Headbutt (December 11th, 2014) * Boss Booten's Self Defense for Mortals (December 15th, 2014) * DuckTales Remastered in REAL LIFE! (December 18th, 2014) * Totally Tubular Tim - Bible Adventures (December 24th, 2014) * The Battletoads Pause Theme Dance-Off (December 26th, 2014) * The AWESOME Ninja - Day of the Ninja (December 29th, 2014) * Greatest Death EVER (December 31st, 2014) * Solstice Opening Theme Dance-Off (January 1st, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Killer Instinct (January 2nd, 2015) * The AWESOME Ninja - No Ninjas Here (January 5th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Electricity Technique (January 7th, 2015) * The AWESOME Ninja - Ninjutsu vs. Ballet (January 12th, 2015) * The Konami Shuffle - Contra NES Parody (January 14th, 2015) * Boss Booten - Akuma and Gouki (January 16th, 2015) * The AWESOME Ninja - Ninja Weapon Demonstration (January 19th, 2015) * Assassin's Creed Unity Vision (January 20th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Yoga Flame (January 21st, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Hell's Demons (January 23rd, 2015) * The AWESOME Ninja - Ninjas Hate Guns (January 26th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Kim Kardashian's Hollywood (January 27th, 2015) * Waxing Pixels - Tecmo Super Bowl 2015: Patriots vs. Seahawks (January 29th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Super Bowl Dream Team (January 31st, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Lightning Strikes (February 1st, 2015) * Boss Booten's Bad Guy Bash - Desperate Car (February 3rd, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Fal'cie Faceoff (February 10th, 2015) * Smartphone Zombie Apocalypse (February 12th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Hurricane Kick (February 17th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Mario is Missing (February 19th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Team L'cie (February 24th, 2015) * Stare Showdown (February 26th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Bonus Stage (March 3rd, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Shaq-Fu (March 5th, 2015) * Boss Booten's Video Game Promo (March 10th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - The Eidolon Draft (March 12th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - The Amiibo Craze (March 15th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Flaming Dragon Punch (March 17th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Zelda 2 (March 19th, 2015) * Ultimate Video Game Buttracing (March 22nd, 2015) * Blast Radius (March 24th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Worst Birthday Ever (March 26th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Steam Sales (March 29th, 2015) * Duckdemic: Shock and Terror (April 1st, 2015) * Xbox One - Turn On (April 2nd, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Software Updates (April 5th, 2015) * Boss Booten's Bad Guy Bash - Corporate Douchebag (April 7th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Stadium Fugitives (April 9th, 2015) * Dragon Ball Z - Resurrection F Premiere Coverage and Review (April 12th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Kikoken (April 14th, 2015) * Dragon Ball Z in IMAX! (April 18th, 2015) * Waxing Pixels - TMNT Tournament Fighters (April 19th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (April 21st, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Head of the League (April 23rd, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Gaming Minimalism (April 26th, 2015) * Super Mario Kart Real Life Madness (April 28th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Legacy of the Wizard (April 30th, 2015) * Waxing Pixels - Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden (May 3rd, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - The Pulse Bowl (May 7th, 2015) * Battle Geek Plus Meets Bas Rutten (May 10th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Special Tech Hit (May 12th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Bad Street Brawler (May 14th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Are Arcades Dead? (May 17th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Mario Bros. (May 19th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Journey to the Eden Bowl (May 21st, 2015) * Skate or Die in REAL LIFE! (May 24th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Viva Las Vegas (May 26th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Silver Surfer (May 28th, 2015) * Amiibo Anonymous (May 31st, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - The Final Countdown (June 2nd, 2015) * Igavania: The Rise of Koji Igarashi (June 7th, 2015) * Faxanadu: The Faxanadance (June 9th, 2015) * Steam Summer Sale (June 11th, 2015) * Phonebloks: A Phone Worth Keeping (June 14th, 2015) * Channel Awesome Capcom Bidding War (June 16th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - E3 2015 - Project X-Zone 2, Capsule Force, Giant Controllers (June 17th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Cage Match (June 18th, 2015) * E3 2015: Halo 5 with Microsoft Hololens Impressions (June 19th, 2015) * E3 2015: Starfox Zero and Super Mario Maker Impressions (June 20th, 2015) * E3 2015 Highlights (June 21st, 2015) * Batman Arkham Knight Tonight (June 23rd, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Back to the Future (June 25th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - The 13th Game (June 28th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Wrath of the Tiger (June 30th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - The Adventures of Bayou Billy (July 2nd, 2015) * Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F English Dub Premiere (July 5th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Fall of the Dictator (July 9th, 2015) * Nintendo Power Commercial Magazine Tribute (July 12th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Etro's Champions (July 14th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Test Your Might (July 16th, 2015) * Mario vs. Shrek (July 19th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Cold as Ice (July 21st, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - The Adventures of Bayou Billy (July 23rd, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Mike Tyson's Punch Up! (July 26th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Get Over Here (July 28th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Plumbers Don't Wear Ties (July 30th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Ultima Exodus (August 2nd, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Hot Pursuit (August 4th, 2015) * TMNT: Stupid Water Level (August 6th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Movie Star (August 9th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Lover's Truth (August 11th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Time Gal (August 13th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Gaming as a Couple (August 16th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man (August 18th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The God of Thunder (August 20th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Shapeshifting Sorcerer (August 23rd, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Four Arms of Terror (August 25th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Emperor of Outworld (August 27th, 2015) * Escape From Tetris (August 30th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Shaq-Fu Tournament (September 1st, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Team Etro Trade (September 3rd, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Plight of Mephis (September 6th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Violence Fight (September 8th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Rajah and the Beast (September 10th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Strategy Guides (September 13th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The End of Sett-Ra (September 15th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 2 (September 17th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Adult Responsibilities vs. Gaming (September 20th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Sailor Senshi Unite (September 22nd, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Home Alone (September 24th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Sheep in Wolf's Clothing (September 27th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Moon Princess (September 29th, 2015) * Murdered: No Suspect (October 1st, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Dark Kingdom (October 4th, 2015) * Ghosts N Goblins (NES) (October 6th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Day of Destiny (October 8th, 2015) * Resident Evil Revelations 2 - Jill's Sandwiches (October 11th, 2015) * Friday the 13th (NES) (October 13th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Uninvited (October 15th, 2015) * Uninvited Parody (October 18th, 2015) * A Nightmare on Elm Street (NES) (October 20th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Chiller (October 22nd, 2015) * Castlevania 2: The Stalker (October 25th, 2015) * Castlevania (NES) (October 27th, 2015) * Castlevania - Wicked Child Boogie (October 29th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Full Throttle (PC) (November 1st, 2015) * Top Gun (NES) (November 3rd, 2015) * Call of Duck Hunt: Ghosts (November 5th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Contra (November 8th, 2015) * Contra (NES) (November 10th, 2015) * Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Launch Event (November 11th, 2015) * Gears of Duck Hunt (November 12th, 2015) * Super Mario Bros. Hammer Time (November 15th, 2015) * Dr. Mario (NES) (November 17th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Return to Zork (November 19th, 2015) Specials * Channel Awesome Capcom Bidding Trailer (June 10th, 2015) * Battle Geek Plus at E3 2015: What do YOU want to see? (June 12th, 2015) * E3 2015 - 8bitdo, Speedrunners, and PDP (June 24th, 2015) * Channel Awesome Cameo Reel 2015 (November 7th, 2015) Links * Battle Geek Plus on Channel Awesome * Battle Geek Plus on YouTube Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content Category:Blistered Thumbs